


The Only Thing I have to Fear

by ProdiGal



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdiGal/pseuds/ProdiGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a slave for most of your life can give you an impressive collection of fears -- and enough nightmares to last for centuries. But traveling with someone who the rest of the galaxy finds terrifying has a funny way of making everything else (real and imagined) seem a lot less intimidating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing I have to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one night as a way to relieve stress; all characters, places, names, etc are property of their rightful owners.  
> I own nothing; I just have fun playing in someone else's sandbox. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors in the formatting or tags; this is the first fic I've posted here and I'm still getting the hang of things. Thanks for bearing with me!

_“When I have bad dreams about Korriban and scary monsters coming for me in jail? Those scary monsters pretty much look like Massassi.”_

_–Vette outside the temple on Yavin IV_

 

Funny thing about travelling with one of the scariest beings in the galaxy – you’d be amazed how fast everything else stops being so scary anymore. I mean, after seeing the Emperor’s Wrath sass Lord Baras or learning that Sith look more disgusted with the world than usual before their morning cup of caf, everything else is a slice of sweetcake!

I mean, yeah, it is kinda weird if I think about it. Who else sees a Darth and feels safe? I bet not even the other Sith Lords can say that about each other. But somewhere between having that slave collar taken off and ending a mission in one more cantina on one more planet full of people who want to kill us, I just sorta… let the idea sink in, I guess.

That the Wrath and me are friends, not master and slave – or lord and loyal monkey-lizard in Imperial uniform (like Quinn). Seeing somebody jump between you and a rancor or some crazy with a blaster from thirty paces away with that Force scream thing that sounds like a krak’jya’s roar is enough to make anybody feel a little safer, I guess. Who’s crazy enough to beat up on someone who goes around with a Sith Lord, former slave or not?

We've made it into and out of everything from a Sand Demon’s lair to more creepy temples than I can count. Yeah, there’ve been a couple times when one of us has been hauled out to the nearest medical service and the other one just had to sit there until they came around. Thing is, these days I always know he’s going to be there when it happens. That if he can’t jump between me and whatever it is and put all that heavy armor and lightsaber to use, he’s gonna be there with one hand in mine growling at the medic droids to be more careful about how they’re handling my injuries when I’m conscious again. He feels more like my bodyguard when that happens than my master; how many masters take a blaster shot for their _slave_ , after all?

He’s there to fight the scary things that aren't really out to kill us these days, too.

Now that we’re married and sharing his room, it’s like he knows when I’m in the middle of a nightmare even if I don’t scream or anything. Funny how being woken from a dream about Massassi finding me in jail on Korriban by someone whose race actually shares an ancestor with them isn't frightening. But when someone like the Emperor’s right hand looks down at you like he’s seriously worried and tells you that you don’t have to be scared, you believe them.

I've watched his hands turn a blade of energy into the last thing armies ever see. But I've also felt those hands hold me a little closer after a bad dream or push me behind him before a fight.

Traveling the galaxy as a friend – or the wife – of a Sith Lord makes plenty of things a lot less scary. So when he sits bolt upright in bed breathing like he’s just fought his way through a garrison, there’s nothing stopping me from holding on and talking to him until that crackling of Dark Side energy around a body covered in battle scars fades. I can’t take down a rancor for him – not with the Force, anyway – but I’ll fight the monsters in his head forever. That’s what loving someone means, doesn't it? Having their back against anything – even if it’s only a bad dream.


End file.
